Crônicas de Youkais
by Mayara Higurashe
Summary: Hotaru é uma hanyou que não conhece o próprio pai e teve a mãe assassinada por humanos. Takeshi é um youkai que encontrou seus dois pais mortos qnd ainda era uma criança. Agora eles estão juntos e têm um objetivo comum.


Gostaria de deixar claro que os personagens são originais, TODOS ELES. Mas o mundo foi baseado em Inu-Yasha, como vcs obviamente vão perceber.

**Capítulo 1 - Presos ao passado.**

-- Temos que entregá-la! É a única maneira!

-- Mas como vamos capturá-la? Ela é forte o suficiente para nos matar...

Fugir era a saída, já que ela não conseguiria enfrentá-los. Gostava demais deles. Nunca poderia feri-los. Mesmo que para salvar a própria vida. Ouvir escondido à conversas alheias era errado, mas ela sentira que havia algo estranho com as pessoas do vilarejo. Agiam com uma frieza assustadora. Mesmo ela estando acostumada àquele tipo de tratamento.

-- Mamãe, vou brincar na praça, ta? - a garotinha gritou. Era baixa, magra, tinha cabelo azul-esverdeado preso em duas tranças, olhos roxos, queixo fino e expressão serena. Suas garras já estavam começando a aparecer e os caninos afiados reluziram quando a menina abriu um sorriso.

-- Não demore e tome cuidado pra não perder o controle. - veio uma voz feminina adulta e cansada.

A pequenina saiu saltitando em direção ao vilarejo da colina adiante. Na praça, crianças humanas corriam, construíam castelos na areia, algumas brigavam. Todas pararam ao perceber a aproximação de Hotaru e correram para longe, com medo. A hanyou viu alguns brinquedos espalhados pelo chão de terra batida. Chorosa, sentou-se perto de uma boneca de pano, levantando-a ao nível dos olhos.

-- Só queria brincar com eles... - murmurou.

Portas se abriram bruscamente. Homens armados com espadas, pedaços de madeira e tochas saíram das casas para onde as crianças tinham fugido.

-- Veio nos atormentar novamente, sua desgraçada! - vociferou o líder.

-- Eu... Eu só queria brincar! - argumentou a pequena.

-- Foi sua mãe que te mandou aqui, não é? A maldita. Querendo nos lembrar que tem os seus poderes para protegê-la! - afirmou outro.

-- Não! Mamãe não fez nada! Eu que quis vir! - explicava a garota, temendo por sua mãe. Um dos homens atirou uma pedra, arranhando a testa da meio-youkai. Outros, encorajados pelo ataque do companheiro, começaram a atacá-la.

Havia sido tratada assim desde sempre. Quando tinha sete anos, sua mãe foi assassinada pelos moradores da vila. Ela chorara pela última vez naquela noite. Prometera a mãe que seria forte e que ganharia respeito. Os humanos a obrigaram a proteger a vila com seus poderes. Mais uma vez, eles se voltaram contra ela, como haviam feito há 13 anos.

Uma porta rangeu. Hotaru começou a correr. Se tivesse asas, como as coisas seriam mais fáceis. Seu pai fora um youkai muito poderoso que se autodenominava Rei, ele era uma ave gigante, mas em sua forma humana era lindo como a Natureza podia ser se fosse concentrada em um só ser, de acordo com sua mãe.

Saltando o mais alto e o mais longe que podia, ela se escondeu entre as árvores da floresta próxima. Os moradores ainda procuravam por ela. Teria que ir mais longe... Mas pra onde? Ela nunca tivera grandes objetivos na vida. Estava feliz sendo hanyou, por mais que fosse maltratada pelos humanos e youkais que encontrara. Estava só e vazia, percebeu. Começou a se ver como um brinquedo do povo do vilarejo, alguém que eles só permitiam que estivesse ali porque proporcionava segurança, mas que podia ser descartada quando fosse conveniente, como era agora.

-- Achei! - em segundos estava presa numa rede e um homem a agarrava, tentando imobilizá-la. Um grito supersônico e os tímpanos do humano explodiram, fazendo-o urrar de dor e sair de cima da meio-youkai. Voltou a correr.

Sentia as lágrimas escorrendo, pois percebera que durante todos esses anos, nunca vivera de verdade, nunca cumprira a promessa que fizera a mãe, de ser feliz. Eles a usaram e agora queriam jogá-la fora. Sem enxergar para onde ia, acabou tropeçando numa raiz e rolando colina abaixo. Viu o mundo girar a sua volta enquanto caía e caía. Parou ao se estatelar contra uma pedra de maneira dolorosa. Levantou-se e ia começar a correr se um raio não a tivesse atingido. Caiu sangrando. A dor da batida contra a rocha e do ferimento a deixaram tonta e, quando ela tentou levantar, perdeu o equilíbrio. Sua visão estava embaçada. "Que bom que sou hanyou" pensou, ao constatar que se fosse uma mera humana com certeza estaria morta. Ouviu o grito de uma ave acima de sua cabeça pouco antes de sentir o peso de alguém pousar ao seu lado. Uma mão puxou seus cabelos, fazendo-a olhar para cima. Era apenas capaz de ver o contorno de um rosto, provavelmente masculino. Era um youkai. Ele possuía cabelo azul escuro, pelo que ela pode perceber e em sua armadura havia algumas partes cobertas por penas verde-esmeralda.

-- Então você é Hotaru. Sayuri devia ter te criado melhor... - a voz soou decepcionada. "Pai?" pensou ela, confusa, antes de sentir um forte golpe na cabeça e desmaiar.

Acordou e percebeu que estava amarrada, largada em alguma caverna no alto de uma montanha. Olhou em volta. Era noite. Uma fogueira estava acesa num canto. Foi até a entrada e olhou para baixo. Cair dali seria doloroso. Não havia caminho seguro para uma descida. Resolveu tentar mesmo assim.

Apoiando-se em reentrâncias na rocha, foi se aproximando do chão. Tinha que ir rápido. Com certeza aquele youkai voltaria e não permitiria outra fuga.

Estava na metade do caminho, quando garras a agarraram pela cintura e ela foi alçada. Em pouco tempo, estava de volta à caverna.

-- Não está feliz por ver o seu pai? - perguntou o youkai ironicamente. Ele era lindo, sim, mas mamãe exagerou na descrição. Quantos anos será que ele tem? Por que ele me abandonou? Perguntas foram esboçadas pela mente de Hotaru, mas tudo que saiu foi:

-- O que vai fazer comigo?

-- Proteger você. - e lançou sobre ela, uma rajada de trovões. A hanyou foi lançada contra a parede oposta e caiu inconsciente. Trabalhando rápido, o youkai a pegou no colo e a escondeu numa fenda que havia nos fundos da caverna. Fechou a abertura com rochas e voou pelo ar gelado da noite.

Alguma horas depois, estava de volta. Carregava um sacerdote humano no bico. O soltou dentro da caverna e ordenou que ele selasse a abertura onde sua filha estava escondida. Amedrontado, o homem obedeceu, esperando salvar sua própria vida.

-- Obrigado. – foram as últimas palavras que o sacerdote ouviu.

Ele voltou carregando dez jarros de barro cheios d'água. Seus pais estavam caçando e ele ficou encarregado de abastecer a casa. Já tinha recolhido lenha para a fogueira, o suficiente para um ano, acreditava ele. Depositou dos jarros num canto, provavelmente a mãe usaria aquilo para alguma coisa, se não... bem, não precisariam voltar ao rio por seis meses.

Era jovem. Tinha 8 anos apenas. Para um youkai, isso não é absolutamente nada. Seus olhos vermelhos ainda deixavam transparecer o sono, por ter acordado muito cedo. Certamente, dormiria o resto do dia.

Tinha cabelos de fogo e marcas negras abaixo dos olhos. Nariz de cobra e nenhuma orelha à vista.

Passos. Quem seria? Seus pais iriam falar alguma coisa para mostrar que eram eles... então, um invasor? Transformou-se. Seu corpo de cobra não era grande, afinal ainda era criança, mas já era assustador. Escamas vermelhas e laranjas, com algumas marcas negras aqui e ali. Olhos brancos, sem pupilas. Cheirou o ar. Era um youkai que se aproximava, com certeza. Será que deveria lutar? Ainda era medroso demais para isso. Escondeu-se atrás dos jarros. Um homem de cabelos azuis entrou, andando calmamente. Parou no meio da sala. Virou-se para os jarros.

-- Saia daí. – falou.

Takeshi voltou à forma humana.

-- Fuja.

O garoto balançou a cabeça negativamente e encarou o invasor, tentando mostrar-se corajoso e poderoso. O homem transformou um dos braços numa asa e a agitou ferozmente. O deslocamento de ar lançou o garoto dentro do rio, que ficava a alguns quilômetros de distância. Seus pais já deviam estar chegando. Certamente derrotariam o estranho. Voltou para a cabana relativamente rápido, em sua forma de cobra. Mas tarde demais. O garoto deixou as lágrimas rolarem pelo rosto humano. Seus pais estavam mortos. Sabia quem tinha sido o culpado. Sentia o cheiro dele por todo o lugar. Jurou vingança. Odiou sua fraqueza. Sua mãe estava de olhos abertos mas não havia o brilho que lhes era comum. Herdara seus poderes de cobra dela e os poderes de fogo do pai. Este ainda segurava a espada. Sempre carregava aquela espada flamejante, forjada por ele mesmo. Tirou a arma das mãos dele e a guardou na bainha. O assassino morreria por aquela arma, pelas mãos dele.

Anos se passaram. Takeshi não conseguira encontrar o assassino de seus pais. Já havia viajado por quase todo o país. Não era mais uma criança, mesmo que fosse mais velho do que aparentava.

Havia seguido o cheiro durante metade do tempo que se passara desde o dia em que ficou órfão. Depois, cansado e com a fúria controlada, resolveu desenvolver suas habilidades antes de finalmente ir contra aquele que deveria ser um youkai extremamente poderoso e impiedoso.

Vagava sem rumo, naquela noite sem lua, depois de horas treinando sozinho, como de costume, quando o odor odiado se fez presente. Takeshi estava perto de montanhas altas e íngremes que se estendiam até as nuvens. Ele estivera lá em cima, Takeshi tinha certeza. Começou a escalar. Em sua forma de cobra, a tarefa se mostrou extremamente simples. Em pouco tempo, já estava quase no topo. Podia ver a entrada de uma caverna. O cheiro seguia para lá.

Era úmido e a essência de terra quase escondia o odor do youkai ave que anos atrás pisara naquelas pedras. Takeshi criou uma chama em sua mão esquerda para iluminar o lugar. Manteve a outra mão no punho da espada, caso precisasse lutar. Não que realmente precisasse da arma. Notou que havia um outro odor por ali... Uma hanyou. Estranho. Seguiu esse novo odor até os fundos da caverna, onde encontrou resistência vinda de alguma barreira colocada lá anos atrás. Pelo menos, a espada lhe ajudava onde suas habilidades falhavam: sem ela, nunca teria conseguido transpassar aquele obstáculo.

Tão logo a barreira foi quebrada, pedras caíram da parede, revelando uma fenda larga o suficiente para alguém se esconder. Cortava a rocha na diagonal, de maneira que quem ali entrasse, estaria entre o deitar e o sentar. Para a surpresa de Takeshi, a hanyou estava respirando. Ela parecia alheia ao que acontecia ao redor, na caverna. "Sou mais velho" foi o que passou pela mente do youkai de cabelos de fogo.

A hanyou se mexeu. Takeshi deu um passo para trás. Ela estava acordando. Quanto tempo teria ela estado adormecida? Seria culpa daquele maldito que matara seus pais? Logo poderia perguntar diretamente a ela.

Hotaru abriu os olhos e teve a noção dos anos que se passaram sem que ela tomasse consciência. Olhando ao redor, lembrou da noite que pensara ser a última, em que finalmente conhecera seu pai, mesmo que ainda não soubesse seu nome. Ao lembrar do youkai ave que a trancara naquela caverna por tanto tempo, ela sentiu raiva e tristeza. Por que ele fizera aquilo? Por que abandoná-la tão cedo e voltar de repente apenas para lançá-la numa prisão de pedras, frias como a solidão que causaram à hanyou. Continuando a observar a paisagem que fora sua casa durante anos de inconsciência, ela notou alguém escondido nas sombras projetadas pelas rochas que se penduravam perigosamente no teto. Hotaru não podia lutar ali.

-- Quem é você? – inqueriu ela, amedrontada, mas tentando se mostrar forte o suficiente para derrotá-lo. Silêncio. Ela se acalmou e, suavizando a voz, tentou de novo -- Você está aqui por algum motivo. Estou livre por um motivo. Pode pelo menos me dizer seu nome?

-- Takeshi. Agora tenho o direito de saber o seu. – ele já não mais se escondia e ela viu dor e sede de vingança por trás daqueles olhos vermelhos como sangue, mas também viu solidão e doçura. Simpatizou com aquele estranho que a libertara por mera coincidência.

-- Hotaru.

-- Posso perguntar quem fez isso com você?

-- Meu pai... – ela parou, teria sido ele mesmo? - Acho.

-- Pode me dizer o nome dele? – "Será que o pai dela é o responsável pelo assassinato dos meus pais? O cheiro é definitivamente o mesmo, mas mesmo assim..."

-- Tudo que sei sobre ele é que ele é um youkai ave que se autodenomina Rei.

Takeshi, em suas viagens, tinha descoberto que o youkai de cabelos azuis gostava que o chamassem de Rei. Hotaru acabara de confirmar suas suspeitas.

-- Você o odeia, não é? – ela vira através do brilho nos olhos dele, alguma coisa tinha acontecido entre aquele youkai do fogo e seu pai... Seu pai? Como podia chamá-lo de pai?

-- Ele matou meus pais... – Takeshi encarava as pedras em que pisava. Por que teve que conhecer a filha do homem que jurou matar? Mas alguma coisa estava errada...

-- Vou ajudar você a achá-lo se me permitir conversar com ele antes que você o mate. – Hotaru sabia o que ele queria, era tão fácil ler o rosto daquele estranho. Não tinha afeto pelo pai, apenas curiosidade... Conhecer aquele youkai de olhos rubros lhe dera um objetivo. Iria alcançá-lo. Iria vivê-lo.

Takeshi a encarou, assustado. Como alguém podia ser tão fria ao falar do próprio pai? Apenas balançou a cabeça afirmativamente. Continuava com o foco naqueles olhos roxos que brilhavam com tristeza e empolgação.

Ela sorriu ao vê-lo concordar com sua proposta. Só tinha um assunto pra resolver antes de começar a procurar pelo pai: precisava voltar ao vilarejo, ver quanto tempo tinha se passado.


End file.
